Want to See You Once Again
by Pii
Summary: Story of Spiky-Eared Pichu. I was a pichu from a group of our evolutionary. I was always been misunderstood, and the odd one out. I was lonely, but at least I had a friend. We always played together in this forest. But one day, fate has separated us...


_Hello guys! :D Now I am bringing a story of the special Spiky-Eared Pichu in HG/SS. This story idea stuck in my mind because of the old man's dialogue when the event actived x3_

_Yes, I have a Spiky-Eared Pichu :P A friend of me gave me the special Pikachu-Colored Pichu on my birthday last week so I unlocked it x3_

_I hope you guys gonna enjoy this short one-shot story :3_

**Want to See You Once Again**

Okay, so this is my story. A story back before I met my trainer…

I was a pichu from a group of our evolutionary family. We lived together inside the Ilex Forest. It's a green forest which is big and pretty. There were a lot of trees in there. The forest has a lake inside it. It also has a shrine that they say dedicated to the forest's protector. I've heard the tale about the forest's protector. They say the protector has the power to heal, and travel trough time. The protector has protected the forest for years- even from when I wasn't born. Sometimes, when there were troubles, we often pray to the protector so everything could get better.

Like I said earlier, I was a pichu from a group… but I was different with others. They just treated me differently. They looked at me as if I am strange. I didn't really understand why they acted like that. When I asked, they only said that my attitude _confused_ them, and I was too _naughty_. I wondered what was wrong with me. I thought I did everything right, but they are all angry to me. I was unaccepted, the odd one out… they also often bully me as well. But at least I could fight back with _a move I got since I was born_.

I felt so lonely, even though I was inside the pichu group. I was the one who left behind. I was the odd one out. Things were just too complicated. There were times when I just want to cry up and end this all, but I kept trying to stay strong. I might be a _girl_, I might be tiny, but I am not weak.

But at least I wasn't too lonely… I had a friend. He was my only friend. He was also a pichu. He always played with me. He was the only one who understood me. His color was different with other pichus in our group, but I didn't care. He was my friend, and I accepted him for whoever he was. And he also accepted me for whoever I was. He didn't care about my naughtiness. We played together every day in the forest. It was so fun.

I often _helped_ him whenever he needed a help. We often _shared our pain_ together as friends… days were so fun when I was with him… But one day, fate has separated us…

There was stood a trainer, with a red ball on his hand. It was looked like he was interested with my friend's unique color. And so that happened… he threw the ball on my friend, and caught him. So we were separated… It was the saddest day of my life.

Ever since that day, I was feeling more loner than I was… I had no other friend to play with. I had nobody who understood me… Others were bullying me again, but I had nobody to cheer me up after that… I had nobody to share this pain with. It was so painful… so hurt…

I was playing alone in the forest ever since that day… Sometimes there are people who passed to this forest. But I didn't care much. They were just passed, anyway. Other than passing people, there was also a kid- a boy who always came back here. Maybe he lived around this place? He often stares at me. I didn't know what he wanted to do- but that was not my business at all.

I missed my friend really much… I didn't want to feel the loneliness anymore… I missed him so much. I didn't want to be bullied anymore. But I kept trying to be strong. But not until one day…

That was when I finally couldn't take it anymore. Others were bullied me again… and as result, my left ear was injured. Two cuts, made three spikes on it. It was really hurt. No, the pain was not just on my ear… but also in my heart. It was really hurt. Why they never stopped that? I wondered. My ear was pained… my heart was pained… I didn't want to feel it anymore, no more!

Tears were pouring from my eyes… I didn't want to be alone… then I remembered the old tale of this forest's protector. So I ran to the shrine and prayed to the forest's protector, wished that he could hear me and help me.

_Please… I don't want to be lonely anymore… Let me meet with my friend again… I want to see him again… I don't want to be lonely… I wanted true friends… Please grant my wish…_

But then suddenly… I saw a light from the shrine. I could've sworn I saw a figure coming out from it, but that was too bright, so I closed my eyes. I didn't know what happened, but the next thing I knew… suddenly I heard voices. So, I peeked to take a look.

Then, I saw… in front of my very eyes… there was my old friend with a trainer. I knew it was him from the very first glance because of his different color. I was jumping, hoped that he saw me.

And he did. It was looked like he was surprised as well. I ran to him- to my old friend. The only friend I got- the one I missed so much- the only one who understood me best. It was a long time since I last played with him- and then I was jokingly tagging him and run. He chased me, and then I chased him back. It was so much fun- after not doing it for a long time.

And then an old man was walking to us. He talked some things to my friend's trainer. And then he looked at me. I could tell he was surprised from the look on his face. But then again, I wondered… I think I recognized his face… It looked so familiar. I kept staring at him, trying to remember someone.

But, whatever… I played again with my friend. And I didn't want to lose him anymore… I wanted to stay with him…

I looked at his trainer, if joining the team would mean that I could stay with him…

If that was the only way to be with my friend again…

_Please,… I don't want to be lonely anymore… I wanted to stay with my friend… I don't want to feel those pains anymore…_

Then I decided to join that trainer, if that was the only way to be with my friend again…

And so, I asked that trainer…

* * *

><p><em>Group of pichus already migrated after it was such a long time… Yes, Spiky-Eared Pichu went to the future. Sorry if this story sounded rushed or bad… but I hoped you enjoyed this! And I do feel how Spiky-Eared Pichu felt in this story ;_; I am also lonely at school *hugs Spiky-Eared Pichu*<em>

_And, you guessed that… the trainer is the player. The boy and old man is the same person. First trainer who caught Pikachu-Colored Pichu was the one who made the Wi-Fi event- just say that he sold Pikachu-Colored Pichu :C_

_And as for Spiky-Eared Pichu's friend… I didn't mention if it's already evolved or not. So any form goes :) I did that so this story linked to game's storyline._

_And I made some words in italic in this story. Just some thought of how the attacks of Spiky-Eared Pichu came from…_

_So, that's all from me. I hoped you like this. :) Bye!_

_~Pii_


End file.
